poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Returning to the Bounty/Mac, Twilight, Lloyd, Garmadon, Wonder Woman, and the Overlord's argument
This is how Returning to the Bounty and Mac, Twilight, Lloyd, Garmadon, Wonder Woman, and the Overlord's argument goes in The Fall. Overlord, Lloyd, Twilight, Mac, Garmadon, and Wonder Woman are still running from the Oni and the Omega are still running as the Omega walks reach a bridge and Oni appear on both sides gets his sword and slices one Oni the Oni close in, they try to attack more violently Overlord, Lloyd, Twilight, Mac, Garmadon, and Wonder Woman see the Samurai X Mech cheers notices P.I.X.A.L. commandeering the Mech notices it as well sees Omega and the Oni on both sides Mech blasts them side-by-side is impressed by the Mech's shooting abilities he woos for P.I.X.A.L. Mac Grimborn: I could kiss you, Pix. Lloyd Garmadon: Careful, Mac. I don't think Zane would approve. Samurai X Mech: beeps Fuel reserves: Zero percent. Zero percent. Engine failure. Samurai X Mech begins to go down is scared Samurai X Mech: Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Woman and the Overlord look at each other in worry. P.I.X.A.L. frantically pushes buttons is saddened feels hopeless P.I.X.A.L.: I am sorry. I tried. gets Twilight by the hoof watches in tragedy Overlord looks down in sadness the Bounty appears sees it P.I.X.A.L.: Brace for impact! braces for impact Overlord, Lloyd, P.I.X.A.L., and Twilight's team land on the Bounty gets out of her mech Zane: P.I.X.A.L.! Are you okay? P.I.X.A.L.: I am unhurt. hugs P.I.X.A.L. as Jindrax and Toxica run to Lloyd and Twilight's team Jindrax: Whoa! Mac, are you and the others okay? Mac Grimborn: We're fine, Jindrax. Really. We're fine. The Overlord: So am I. Nobody has to worry about me. himself up Mac notices everyone's sadness Mac Grimborn: What? What is it? approaches them Jindrax: Mac, Cole's gone. Mac Grimborn: What do you mean, "Cole's gone"? Kegler: He fell. Into the cloud. Nya: I'm so sorry. Lloyd Garmadon: He's... He's really... gone? nods his head Overlord watches in sadness Lord Garmadon: How did this happen? Jinxer: It was Nya's fault! She pulled the thrust level the wrong way! Nya: Jinxer's right, and... begins to cry as Jay and Kai comfort her Toxica: It wasn't her fault, Jinxer! It was an accident! Diabolico: It could've happened to anyone! The Overlord: up to them Okay, let's get going. Lord Garmadon: Do you mind? The Overlord: Yes, I do. We are wasting valuable time! All that matters now is this! out the Golden Armor Jindrax: The Golden Armor! Ransik: What about the Realm Crystal? The Overlord: angrily It didn't work. But this will. They fear it. Mac Grimborn: Cole was our friend. And he was more than a friend, he was family. But you don't understand that, do you? So what's the point? Twilight Sparkle: You're never gonna get it, because you don't care about anyone but yourself. Wonder Woman: I cannot believe how selfish you are. Lloyd Garmadon: Your hunger for power is your arrogance. Overlord growls The Overlord: Every moment you delay risks our survival! Lord Garmadon: THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THAN SURVIVING!! scream as they stomp off in anger feels sorry for them The Overlord: How do you reason with that? Zane You, Nindroid, if any of you are capable of logical thought, it is you. Tell them! Zane: I am happy to say you are mistaken. At this moment, even I'' am incapable of logical thought. as P.I.X.A.L. follows him Count Fangula: Now there's ''two. other Ninja and Aurico's team follow Zane and P.I.X.A.L. The Overlord stares after them in surprise